


The Road to Ruin (We're Starting at the End)

by samlover14



Series: Save Rock n Roll [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Pre-Fake AH Crew, implied raychael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samlover14/pseuds/samlover14
Summary: Ray's just a kid trying to leave a bad situation.  He meets Michael, who agrees to take him anywhere but here.**'I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul' - Fall Out Boy, Alone Together**Part 1 of a pre-FAHC/FAHC series based off FOB songs (primarily from Save Rock and Roll)





	The Road to Ruin (We're Starting at the End)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: the raychael is implied here - this series will have a few actual ships (one of which is juggey and the other is jackeoff), but that's not to say OT-however-many is out of the question.

Ray was 17 when he met Michael, just a kid running away from a bad life in Liberty City.  He didn’t have a plan besides trying to hitch hike anywhere else.  Michael was in a similar situation but he had a car – whether it was his or not was open for interpretation – but he knew how to drive it.  Ray was hanging out at a gas station, trying to decide whether to spend his last $5 on food or risk stealing it.

 

“Listen, dude, I don’t know where you’re going and I don’t care.  Do you got room for one more?” Ray asked the guy he’d been referring to in his head as ‘Curly’ for five minutes.  Curly gave Ray a harsh look up and down.

 

“You just want a free ride to anywhere?” Curly asked.

 

“Anywhere but Liberty City,” Ray amended.

 

“Funny enough, that’s exactly where I’m headed,” Curly replied.  “Get in.  You got any cash?”

 

“I got 5 dollars and 37 cents.  You can have it,” Ray snorted, reaching in his pockets.

 

“Nah, you need that.  You like Dr. Pepper?”

 

“Course,” Ray agreed.

 

“Sweet.  Get in.  Let’s go,” Curly said.  Ray cautiously got in the car Curly indicated as Curly went into the gas station.  Ray thought of about 20 different ways this could go badly for him, but even dead in the trunk of Curly’s car was better than anything in Liberty City.  True to Ray’s suspicions, Curly came sprinting out of the store a few minutes later with two plastic bags.  He threw both of them at Ray as he nearly stalled the car in his attempt to get out of there fast.  Ray could just hear the sirens in the distance as they sped off.  Curly drove them a few miles, and pulled around behind an abandoned barn to lose the cops.

 

“Pass me a Dr. Pepper,” Curly asked.  Ray opened the bag that wasn’t full of cash to hand him a bottle of soda.  “I’m Michael, by the way.  You?”

 

“Ray.”

 

“Cool.  You ever robbed a convenience store or do I have to teach you?” Michael asked.

 

“Never for money,” Ray admitted.

 

“It’s real easy.  They’re all big pussies once you pull a gun,” Michael said.  “You know how to use a gun?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Can you drive?”

 

“No.”

 

“What are you, like, 14?” Michael frowned.

 

“17.”

 

“Are your parents looking for you?”

 

“Doubt it.”

 

“Are you gonna stick with me all the way to California?”

 

“Sure,” Ray shrugged.

 

“Good answer,” Michael agreed.

 

“Do you know anyone in California?” Ray asked.

 

“I know a guy.  And he knows a guy,” Michael said with a shrug.  “Any more questions?”

 

“How do you feel about breakfast burritos?” Ray asked.

 

“You’re alright, kid.  Once you get some decent skills, you might even be useful,” Michael said.

 

“Yeah, whatever, but seriously about the breakfast burritos,” Ray said.

 

“Alright, alright,” Michael said, starting the engine again.  “Holler if you see a McDonald’s.”

 

\--

 

“Michael, you made it!” a British voice greeted the pair of them as they entered a very expensive looking penthouse in Los Santos, three months later.  As we all know, three months is the standard amount of time it takes to get from Liberty City to Los Santos, which both exist in very separate planes of existence from both each other and the actual United States, and therefore are very difficult to travel between by car in a timely manner.  Michael had taught Ray nearly everything he knew about living outside the law and not getting caught.  All the skills he would need in Los Santos.  “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is Ray.  He’s with me,” Michael said.  “Ray, this is Gavin.  Yes, he’s naturally annoying, but it grows on you.”

 

“Right.  You mean like you did?” Ray laughed.  Michael pushed his shoulder playfully.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Nice place, dude,” Ray said to Gavin.

 

“It’s not his place, don’t be dumb,” Michael said.  “Where’s Ramsey?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one is short. Some of the others are longer. idk man it was all about how much I had to say.
> 
> also i'm pushing this series live because I hit 400 followers on tumblr??? yo that's insane to me  
> [sunshineofthegroup.tumblr.com]
> 
> I have two more completed fics in this series to put live in the next few days? and then there's a much longer part I'm still working on - and there will certainly be more after that!


End file.
